oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Garden of Tranquillity/Quick guide
Details Farming *Completion of Creature of Fenkenstrain |items = *The ring of charos *All tool leprechaun tools **A rake **A seed dibber **A spade **Secateurs (Magic secateurs work) **A watering can **A gardening trowel *3-5 ultracompost or supercompost (for marigolds, cabbage, and onions for a higher chance of survival) *A marigold seed *3-6 Cabbage seeds (planting both allotments isn't required but doubles chances of surviving) *3-6 Onion seeds (planting both allotments isn't required but doubles chances of surviving) **All three different seeds can be bought from the Draynor Seed Market **Farming payment will not work for this quest *A hammer *A fishing rod *A rune/pure essence *2 Plant cures (more is advised for diseased plants along the way) *A pestle and mortar *A filled plant pot *2 Compost Recommended: *An amulet of nature *Something to do while you wait for patches to grow *A fishing/fly fishing rod (at least in your bank; ultimately optional but highly recommended) *Items and runes to teleport to the following locations: **Varrock **Draynor Village (amulet of glory) **Port Phasmatys farm (Ectophial) **Ardougne farm **Catherby farm **Burthorpe tavern (games necklace) **Edgeville Monastery (combat bracelet or amulet of glory to Edgeville) **Lumbridge **Falador }} Walkthrough Starting out * Talk to Ellamaria at the garden east of Varrock palace. * Talk to Ellamaria again to obtain the trolley. * Talk to the Wise Old Man in Draynor Village with the ring of charos. * Quiz answers: ** Show them a range of colours so that they can come to a compromise. ** Take his generous gift even though you have no need for it. ** It's absolutely, unquestionably the most interesting thing I've ever done! ** Put on the silly helmet and jump into the cannon. ** You of course Pkmaster0036, no one could ever challenge your greatness! ** Ask me nicely and I might consider it. ** No, especially not that wise old man, who doesn't look at all suspicious. Gathering seeds * See to the survival of your crops as you see fit. * Always have on you: A rake, seed dibber, spade, secateurs, watering can, gardening trowel, and ring of charos(a). * Equip the ring of charos(a). * YOU MUST TALK TO THE FARMERS BEFORE PLANTING THE CROPS Elstan south of Falador Item required: a marigold seed * Talk to Elstan. * Grow marigolds in the patch. * Once grown, give them to Elstan for the delphinium seeds Lyra north-west of Port Phasmatys Items required: 3-6 onion seeds * Talk to Lyra. * Grow onions (both patches reduce chance of failure). * Once grown, talk to Lyra for the orchid seeds. Kragen north of Ardougne Items required: 3-6 cabbage seeds * Talk to Kragen. * Grow cabbages (both patches reduce chance of failure). * Once grown, talk to Kragen for the snowdrop seeds. Dantaera in Catherby Item required: secateurs, Gardening trowel, a filled plant pot (can be bought from the nearby store), a filled watering can * Talk to Dantaera. * Travel to Ice Mountain, next to Edgeville Monastery. * Use secateurs on the White Tree located on the northern part of the Ice Mountain. * Put the White Tree Shoot in your plant pot and water it. Brother Althric at the Edgeville monastery Item required: a fishing rod * Talk to Brother Althric. * Run over to Edgeville and throw the ring of charos(a) down the well, then go and pick 4 seeds from the red, pink, and white roses from the monastery. * Retrieve your ring with a fishing rod or return to Fenkenstrain's Castle if you destroyed it. Bernald behind the Burthorpe pub Items required: a rune/pure essence, a hammer, 2 plant cures, a pestle and mortar and Ring of charos (a).' * Talk to Bernald, while wearing ring of charos(a). * Use 1 plant cure on the vines. * Talk to Bernald again. * Talk to Alain by the Taverley tree patch. * Crush rune/pure essence with a hammer then grind the shards with a pestle and mortar. * Add this to the other plant cure and use it on the vines. * Talk to Bernald to get the vine seeds. Returning to planted crops * Return to Elstan south of Falador, Lyra north-west of Port Phasmatys and Kragen north of Ardougne once your crops have grown. Lumbridge Castle * Use the trolley on the statue of a king. * Push (or '''big push') the trolley east over the bridge then place it on the northern plinth in the garden. Falador Square * Use the trolley on the statue. * Push the trolley north through the gate then place it on the southern plinth in the garden. Gardening Items required: 2 buckets of compost or supercompost, a seed dibber, a rake, a spade, and Ring of charos (a). * Return to Ellamaria’s garden. * Fill the 2 plant pots with compost. * Plant everything. They take 10–15 minutes to grow and cannot die. (Make sure your White Tree Shoot is watered otherwise it won't work when you try to plant it.) * Talk to Ellamaria. * Talk to King Roald. **Make sure you have the Ring of charos (a) equipped when talking to King Roald or he will not follow you. * Watch the cutscene. Quest complete! Reward * Quest points * Farming experience *An activated ring of charos - Players can wear the activated ring to charm various NPCs to pay less for certain services, or get choices that are otherwise unavailable. *An apple tree seed *An acorn *5 Guam seeds *4 Dose compost potion, can be used on a full compost bin to turn compost into supercompost. *After the quest, the player can visit the garden and pick 4 fruits from the white tree. They regrow after some time, similar to other fruit bearing trees. Each fruit restores about 8% of energy. Required for completing *Swan Song *Varrock Diary (Medium, pick a white tree fruit)